


Long Awaited Confession.

by kasiopeiaa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, it ends in a cliff hanger sorry, its so bad guys, ive probably ruined your ship, this is my first time writing please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiopeiaa/pseuds/kasiopeiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga had never really been one for love, he just didn’t think he’d be good at it. He was too invested in basketball, he’d never have time for a relationship. So when Kuroko snuck his way into Taiga’s heart, it all went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited Confession.

Kagami Taiga had never really been one for love, he just didn’t think he’d be good at it. He was too invested in basketball, he’d never have time for a relationship. So when Kuroko snuck his way into Taiga’s heart, it all went downhill from there. 

 

Practice had been the same as usual, Riko had the team running drills to strengthen their bodies, but Taiga couldn’t focus. He kept watching Kuroko’s every move, unable to look away from the smaller boy. At one point, Hyuuga had sent him a toss that missed Taiga’s hands completely and went straight into his gut, causing him to double over in pain. 

“Bakagami! Pay more attention!” Riko yelled from the side lines, her hands on her hips. 

Kuroko ran up to his side, placing his hand on Taiga’s shoulder, bending to level with him, “Are you alright, Kagami-kun? You’re awfully distracted today.” 

“I-I’m fine, sorry. Just thinking about the game tomorrow,” Taiga replied, a little too quickly, causing Kuroko to give him an incredulous look. Taiga quickly stood up straight and shook off the slight pain in his stomach, grinning at his team mates, “I’m good, guys, sorry!”

Hyuuga tsked and shook his head, yelling for Izuki to start the play again.

-After practice-

Taiga ground his teeth, angry at himself for allowing Kuroko to steal his attention. What’s gotten into him? Why did a simple gesture like Kuroko touching his shoulder make his heart beat so fast? Was he out of shape? That didn’t make sense, he played basketball almost every day. He looked to his left, watching Kuroko jam his water bottle into his gym bag and shut his locker. Taiga looked away before Kuroko caught him staring, slamming his locker shut. 

“Oi! Kagami, make sure you get some sleep tonight. I know how you are the night before a game,” Hyuuga scolded as he and the rest of the team left the club room, leaving him and Kuroko alone.

“Kagami-kun, can I talk to you for a second?” Kuroko asked, setting his bag on the bench in the middle of the room. Taiga stopped in his tracks, afraid of what was coming.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Kuroko stated, not giving him the chance to deny Kuroko’s request. Taiga’s heart skipped a beat, trying to think of some sort of reply but stuttering instead. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Taiga tried, feigning ignorance. He glanced at Kuroko and realized that was a mistake, Kuroko was staring at him with an expression he couldn’t place, causing Taiga’s heart to speed up once more.

“You’re just imagining things, Kuroko, I do-” Kagami began, being interrupted by Kuroko.

“Please don’t lie to me, Kagami-kun, I can tell when something is bothering you. Being invisible means I’m good at reading people,” Kuroko said, giving Taiga a stern look. 

Taiga sighed and sat down beside Kuroko’s bag, it was now or never, he thought. Maybe voicing what he felt would help him make more sense of it, hell, maybe Kuroko could tell him what to do about it. 

“I…” He began, but stopped, he wasn’t good at confessions of any kind, let alone confessions of love. Taiga was a confident guy, he could do this. Nothin’ to it. Okay, that was a lie. He took a deep breath and tried again, looking right up at Kuroko, who was standing in front of him.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this bad fic


End file.
